


[ÇEVİRİ] Till Sunbeams Find You

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Yazar: moon_thingsÇeviri: doyeolight





	[ÇEVİRİ] Till Sunbeams Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till Sunbeams Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400677) by moon_things. 



> Yazar: moon_things  
> Çeviri: doyeolight

Bazen, Kyungsoo uyumadan önce kitap okumaya başlamasının yalnızca Chanyeol'ün o uyuyakalana dek gürültülü olmaya eğilimi bulunması yüzünden mi olduğunu merak ediyordu. Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün genel olarak gürültücü olduğunu onunla bir eve taşınmadan önce bilmiyor değildi fakat Chanyeol'ün bu karakter özelliğine aşikar bağlılığı hâlâ onu şaşırtmayı başarabilen bir şeydi. 

Kyungsoo kucağındaki kitaba bakarken bunu düşünüyor, Chanyeol'ün banyoda çıkardığı gürültü sesini - ya da onun deyimiyle diş fırçalamasını- duymazdan gelmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. 

Lavabodaki su sesi nihayet kesildi ve kapı açıldı, Kyungsoo Chanyeol odanın öbür ucuna hızla koşuşturmadan önce ona saliselik bir göz attı. Chanyeol kendisini yatağın üstüne fırlatmadan önce Kyungsoo'nun bacaklarını yoldan çekmek için ancak zamanı olabildi, Chanyeol örtülerin altına gömülürken Kyungsoo birazcık ittirdi. Bacaklarını birkaç uzun saniye gürültüyle kaydırdıktan sonra nihayet memnun bir şekilde hımladı ve sessizleşti. Kyungsoo üç seferdir aynı cümleyi okuduğunun farkına varıp sayfanın başından yeniden başladı. 

Chanyeol gürültüyle sızlanıp kitaptaki yerini tekrar kaybetmesine sebep olmadan önce yalnızca birkaç paragraf okumayı başarabildi.

"Ne var, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo kitabını kapatıp yatağın diğer tarafındaki örtü yumrusuna bakarak iç çekti.

Chanyeol yuvarlandı böylece yüzü örtülerin altından görünüyordu. "Ön kapıyı kilitleyip kilitlemediğimi hatırlamıyorum." kaşlarını kırıştırarak açıkladı. "Yani, öyle yorgunum ki unuttum mu yoksa kilitleyip de kilitlediğimi mi unuttum emin olamıyorum."

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. "Muhtemelen kilitlemişsindir. Endişelenme."

Kitabını yeniden açtı fakat Chanyeol onu durdurmak için bir elini örtülerin altından çıkarıp uzattı. "Ama ya kilitlemediysem?" İçtenlikle endişeli görünüyordu. Kyungsoo ona gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı. "Biz uyurken biri içeri girebilir!"

"Biri neden bizim dairemize girmek istesin ki?" Kyungsoo düz bir sesle sordu. 

Chanyeol, "Bilmiyorum!" diye haykırdı, "Ama ya, belki bir tanesi açık kalmıştır diye bütün kapıları kontrol eden biri varsa, aslında hiçbirinin açık olmasını beklemiyordur fakat bir şekilde içindeki kötü ruhu memnun edecektir-"

"Chanyeol, cidden--"

"Sadece söylüyorum, eğer dışarıda öyle biri varsa sanırım Xbox'ıma veda öpücü vermem gerekecek."

"Pekâlâ," dedi Kyungsoo, "Madem kalkacaksın, neden gidip ön kapının kilidini kontrol etmiyorsun?"

Chanyeol örtüyü burnuna kadar çekti. "Ama rahatım."

Kyungsoo gözlerini yeniden devirerek kitabını yatağının yanındaki komodine bıraktı ve örtüleri bacağına kadar itti. "İyi," iç çekip ayağa kalktı. "Sen burada kal, ön kapıyı ben kontrol ederim." Chanyeol'ün cesaretlendirme tezahüratlarını duymazdan geldi ve ek olarak onun rillakuma terliklerini çaldı.

Kyungsoo koridorun ışığını açmayı boşverip ayaklarını sürüyerek karanlık oturma odasından geçip ön kapıya gitti, kilit diline gözlerini kısarak bakmadan önce gözlerinin alışmasını beklemek için duraksadı. Sonuç olarak Chanyeol kapıyı kilitlemeyi unutmuştu. Bir başka iç çekişle, Kyungsoo kendisi kilitledi ve sessizce yatak odasına dönerek, kapıyı arkasından kapattı. 

"Kontrol etmem iyi oldu," dedi ve Chanyeol'ün terliklerini ayağından fırlatarak geri örtünün altına kaydı. Chanyeol hemen bacaklarını Kyungsoo'nun dizlerine sardı. "Her neyse, şu anda kilitli, yani uyu." Yatağın yanındaki lambayı kapattı ve yerleşerek Chanyeol'e döndü. 

"Teşekkürler, Soo," Chanyeol ona ufak bir gülümseme göndererek mırıldandı fakat o geri dönmedi, başlangıçtaki battaniye kozasına kaldığı yerden devam etti. Birkaç dakika Chanyeol'ün bakışlarını üzerinde hissettikten sonra Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı ve biraz doğruldu. 

"Sen iyi misin?" yumuşak bir şekilde sordu fakat Chanyeol yalnızca başını salladı. Karanlıkta dahi, Kyungsoo somurtkanlığının ana hatlarını görebiliyordu. "Ben...Kızgın değilim, tamam. Sana kızgın değilim." 

Chanyeol biraz gülerek, "Biliyorum," dedi fakat sonra yeniden endişeli göründü. "Sadece düşünüp duruyorum...Ya içteki kötü ruh adam sen kilitlemeden önce kapımıza gelmişse?"

Kyungsoo zihninde kendisini gözlerini başından düşecek kadar aşırı bir şekilde devirirken hayal etti. "Chanyeol."

"Hayır, cidden!" Chanyeol doğrularak ısrar etti. "Ya biz burada kapıyı kilitledim mi kilitlemedim mi diye tartışırken içeri girdiyse?" Kyungsoo'ya hafiften dehşete kapılmış bir bakış gönderdi. "Ya onu da bizimle birlikte buraya kilitlediysen?"

 

Kyungsoo birkaç saniye ona dik dik baktı. "Beş dakika önce uydurduğun bir adamın dairemizde olmasından endişeleniyorsun."

Chanyeol başını salladı. 

 

Kyungsoo iç çekerek sırt üstü yuvarlandı. "Eğer biri içeri girmiş olsaydı kapının açılma ve kapanma sesini duyardık. O birkaç saniye sağır olduysak bile, ben az önce kapıya gittim ve döndüm, kimseyi de görmedim. Ayrıca, tekrar ediyorum, içteki kötü ruh adamı diye bir şey yok." Başını Chanyeol'e bakmak için çevirdi ve onun rahatsız yüz ifadesini gördüğünde kaşlarını çatarak yanına uzanması için çekiştirdi. 

 

"Burada başka kimse yok," Kyungsoo nazikçe söyledi, yüz yüze olmaları için yan tarafına yerleşti. "Sadece biz varız."

Chanyeol hâlâ ufacık bir parça ürkek görünüyordu fakat önemli ölçüde daha az gergindi ve Kyungsoo'ya süklüm püklüm bir gülümseme verip eğilerek onu yumuşak bir şekilde öptü. "Haklısın," dudaklarına karşı iç çekti, sonra omzuna sokuldu. "İyi geceler, seni seviyorum."

Kyungsoo ona bir şeyler mırıldandıktan sonra Chanyeol'ü kendi yastığına itti fakat kolunun belinde sarılı kalmasına izin verdi. Ağır göz kapaklarının düşmesine müsaade etti ve bekledi, Chanyeol'ün yavaş nefes alıp verişi ile sakinleşerek, uykunun kendisini esir alması için. 

Ama olmadı. 

 

Kyungsoo dairedeki ufacık seslerin her birinde, yatak odasının kapısından bir şekilde sızan tüm seslerde gözlerini şak diye açıyordu. Bunun sadece binanın temel kuruluş sözleşmesi ve işteki diğer gerçek dünya fiziği olduğunu biliyordu fakat...

Ya son gıcırtı bir ayak sesiyse? Ya sadece duvarlar ya da döşemeler değilse, ya dairelerinde içindeki kötü ruhun insafına kalmış biri varsa ve ya onlarla arasındaki yalnızca yatak odasının kapısıysa--

"Soo," Chanyeol mırıldandı. Kyungsoo neredeyse yataktan düşecekti.

 

"E-fendim?"

Chanyeol uykulu uykulu göz kırpıştırdı, kaşları biraz çatılmıştı ve Kyungsoo onun bakışlarını Chanyeol'ün belindeki aşikar sıkı tutuşuna doğru takip etti. Kyungsoo çabucak elini çekerek "Affedersin," dedi fakat Chanyeol yeniden yakaladı ve parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi. 

"Neden hâlâ uyanıksın?" diye sordu, sesi uykudan dolayı biraz pürüzlüydü. 

Kyungsoo neredeyse, çünkü aptal hayal gücün sayesinde ödüm bokuma karıştı, diyecekti ama bunun gecenin bu geç saati için biraz sert olabileceğini düşündü. 

 

Bunun yerine, "Ben sadece...aptallık ediyorum," diyerek huysuzlandı. "Demek istediğim, neden korkmaman gerektiğine dair tüm o nedenleri ileri sürdüm fakat bunları bilerek dahi ben hâlâ-- elimde değil--"

Chanyeol nazikçe onu susturdu. "Aptallık etmiyorsun," dedi. "Zaten önce ben korkmuştum."

"En azından sen uyuyabildin," Kyungsoo mırıldandı ve Chanyeol onun elinin tersini öperek sessizce hımladı.

"Sadece biz varız demiştin, unuttun mu?" Yatakta yerleşirken Chanyeol bir bacağını Kyungsoo'nun dizinin arkasına doladı ve birleşik ellerini vücutlarının arasındaki boşluğa koydu. "Eğer istersen kapıya set çekeceğim."

 

Kyungsoo kahkahayla güldü ve gözlerini kapattı. "Sanırım iyi olacağım."

Chanyeol yeniden hımladı ve sonra sessizleşti. Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün sıcaklığına, ona güvende hissettireden koruyucu yakınlığına odaklandı.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yavaşça uykuya dalarken yumuşak bir şekilde, "Biliyor musun, eğer biri gerçekten evimizi istila etmeyi denemiş olsaydı onunla kendim boy ölçüşürdüm." dedi.

 

Kyungsoo bir kahkaha soludu. "Çoktan yatağın içine girmiş ve gerçekten rahat durumda olsan bile mi?" 

"O zaman bile," Chanyeol onu temin etti ve Kyungsoo sessiz sözcüklerin kendisini uykuya düşürmesine izin verdi. 

-Son-


End file.
